5 times Loki didn't wear green and one time he DID
by TailzofDarkLight
Summary: also known as Why Loke wears green. Happy St. Patrick's day!


_Or! Why Loki (Loke) wears green!_

**One: Celestial Realm**

Loki was enjoying the view of Earth from the stars when he felt someone approach.

He didn't think anything of it, waiting for the person to speak before deciding to give them his attention; however, that changed once he felt a powerful pinch.

"OW!" he snapped pulling away. "What the hell Cancer?!"

"Ah, don't be like that. It's just a little pinch. The humans make it into a Holiday. They call it St. Patrick's day, and they pinch who ever an't wearing green." the man with a crab-claw hairstyle and six crab legs protruding from his back known as Cancer, said. Loki was just thankful he didn't have his trade mark scissors on him.

"Ya? Well then bKEEP IT IN THE HUMAN REALM!/b" He snapped the last part scaring Cancer enough to make him back off. Being a leader had its advantages at times...

**Two: Karen**

One year later Loki found himself contracted to a Key Mage named Karen.

She seemed nice enough when she became his 'owner' for lack of a better word.

He fought for her and always won. It was never uncommon for her to call him out multiple times a day.

So when she called him out for the fifth time in the last two hours, he was ready for battle...but not what he got.

"Ouch! Hey!"

Karen was standing above him laughing, her finger and thumb making a pinching motion as she had just pinched Loki in the back of the leg causing him to fall over.

"Sorry, pet, but you don't seem to have any green on ya. And it's St. Patrick's day." she laughed with a iplayful/i wink...at least back then it was playful.

**Three: Natsu**

Loki held out his hand feeling the wind as leafs floated by. So much had happened in the last few years.

It had now been a year since his banishment to the human world for his crimes. He wishes he could take it all back...but that was impossible. But even if his life force was draining, it was no longer painful, and that in itself was a blessing.

Guess it was best time to find guild to join to live out the rest of his days.

Fairy Tail seemed like a good guild. And it was strong.

He was soon given the guild's mark on his back; black Fairy Tail mark showing he was now a member.

"Ew-Ow!" He cried as someone pinched him.

A kid with bright pink hair grinned at him. "Sorry about that new guy, but you'r not wearing green!" he laughed. A kid with Blue hair joined in with the pink.

Loki just sighed, "Let me guess..."

_"St. Patrick's day."_ they said all at once.

**Four: Guild **

"Oh...who's the playboy?" A girl asked seeing Loki in the corner of the room flirting with some random chicks, two hanging all over him.

Mirajane the ibar tender/i for lack of a better title, smiled at her. "Oh, that's Loki, he joined a year ago...he's very popular with the ladies. He always has more then one girlfriend now a days." she smiled brightly.

Amused the girl walked over; her brown hair bouncing.

"Why hello there." Loki said seeing her walk near. "Such a beautiful thing as your self shouldn't be alon-AHOCH!"

The girl grinned at him, "Your the only one not wearing green." she mocked. Loki took that moment to look at everyone in the guild...sure enough everyone had something green on. Mirajane had a pair of green ear rings on.

Loki growled in annoyance...he really had to get something green.

**Five: Erza **

Loki was chugging down a pint of beer trying to ease his troubled mind of his crime from 2 years back. He always needed something to distract him, and without his girls, he went for beer.

Looking up from his mug he caught sight of Erza. a powerful woman with dark red hair and very dangerous. Sure she almost killed him the first time flirted with her, but one couldn't blame him for trying again.

"Hey Erza." he winked at her.

In a blink of an eye he found himself face down on the wood floor with a boot in his back. He was so dead...he was dying anyways so why not?

"OWWW!" He yelped as a pinch was delivered to his side.

"You seemed to have forgotten...you shouldn't mess with me on St. Patrick's day." She grinned holding her finger and thumb in a pinching motion.

He was really getting sick of this...

**And One time...:**

"Open! Gate of the Lion!" Lucy called out waving her key.

Loki appeared before her. It had been 3 years since he had been home. And he owed it all to Lucy. Lucy the girl he was madly in love with. The one who risked everything to show the King Spirit that his crime wasn't his fault, and they he was doing what was truly right, even if it had a unfortunate outcome.

"You called?" he grinned playfully.

Lucy held a pinching motion but then frowned. "I thought your Leo outfit didn't have green! Why are you still in your jacket?"

"Don't forget about his Fairy Tail mark." Natsu added in, not helping. "It's green too."

Loki played it off with a shrug. "I guess I just really like green." he smiled.


End file.
